1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system and a file managing method thereof for deleting a file, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system and a file managing method thereof for restoring a deleted file, thereby assuring security of the file which is deleted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus is connected with a host, and forms a visible image on a printing medium based on a supplied image data. The image forming apparatus includes devices such as a printer, a facsimile, a digital copier, a multi function device, etc. The multi function device performs all functions including printing, scanning and facsimile functions.
As an example of a conventional image forming apparatus, the multi function device includes a function of deleting a document file which is stored in the multi function device for a printing, a scanning or a facsimile function.
If a user selects a deletion target file, and then pushes a deletion button, a confirming window which requests the user to confirm whether or not the selected document file is to be deleted is displayed. Here, if the user pushes a deletion confirming button, the selected document file is permanently deleted.
However, when the user deletes the document file which is stored in the multi function device, the user is apt to fail to recognize an importance of the corresponding document, or may inadvertently push the deletion confirming button by mistake. Also, if various users share the use of the multi function device, an important document file of one user is apt to be permanently deleted by the other users.
In this case, similar to the conventional multi function device, if the deletion target file is permanently deleted by pushing the deletion confirming button, the deletion target file is incapable of being restored.